Beastcraft
Beastcraft is one of the traditional crafts on Pern. Major crafthall is located in Keroon Hold. Description : A detailed description of the Craft on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern The Masterherder, who is usually a skilled veterinarian, covers all breed propagation. His craft is in charge of the care of the studs, and keeping track of the best bloodlines. His goal is to breed stronger animals. Mountain ovines and bovines are different from the types of best off in fields and plains. He and his crafters keep the bears of each of them to the breed. Artificial insemination has survived as a skill from the earliest days of beastcrafting. The present-day Craftmasters do not know the source of their knowledge, but the process works and continues to work. During the First and Second Passes, the veterinarians used embryo transplant as well, but those techniques are long lost. Part of the Masterherder. The Beastcraft steps in to prevent runners from being overbred for size or strength, and instead encourages the cultivation of appropriate breeds. A female racing runnerbeast will not be easy to produce a plow animal, as Lord Alessan of Ruatha discovered when he tried to breed hardy animals for carting that could get along on little fodder. Heavy drafts of animals exist for these jobs, and the Beastcraft would rather have been allowed to trade. To Alessan's good fortune as a racing enthusiast, his combination did produce fleet. Unfortunately the plague caused many good bloodlines, as well as knowledge and technique, to be lost forever. The Beastcrafthall has nothing to do with dragons, fire lizards, or watch-whers. Generally, a dragon healer from one of the Weyrs, such as Moreta, cares for one of these when need arises. The beastcrafters are involved mainly with the study of the animals that come from Earth: runnerbeasts, bovines, llamas, porcines, caprines, ovines, and canines. They also look after avians, domestic wherries, and the rare chickens and geese, improving egg yield and size of roasting fowl. Some journeymen make a special study of the tunnel snakes, not as they are of breeding stock, but more as an investigation of their habits so that they can easily get rid of themselves of these destructive and dangerous pests. Positions and responsibilities * Zoologists, veterinarians, microbiologists, bio-geneticists, xenobiologist — these professions, used after the landing, were later abolished and merged into the Beastcraft. * Beastcrafters — the general name of specialists engaged in livestock breeding, breeding new breeds, caring for animals. * Runnerbeastcrafters — these crafters are engaged in breeding of runnerbeast. * Animals Healer — these are beastcrafters specializing in the treatment of animals (except dragons, fire lizards and watch-whers). History First Pass / First Interval When they Landing on Pern, they had waken from cold sleep, cows, horses, and sheep. they also started to train apprentices, midwifes, sugary, and first aid. Red Hanrahan, handled the interact between Sean Connell father's group Out and About, about the draft horses they needed to pull the travel wagons that were brought for them. The first was at Landing till the move North. There was only room for breeding stock during the Second Crossing. Marco Galliani's father was shipping prim breeding stock to his Roma Stake, so that why Duluth was waiting on the fire lizard fishing for his meal. It started as caves cut out of the stone, at Fort Hold, there was much argument about who go was space Red Hanrahan, the Galliani, and the Logorides, would cry about having to leave fine bloodstock, on their southern stake holds, for there was no transportation North. After the Fever Year, Pierre de Courci, took nine of the sons of the the Galliani, and the Logorides, when he when to establish Southern Boll Hold. Red has waged a way to get supplies like the sea weed that could be dried and turn into a fodder that horse could eat. Fed the horses their own bread rations also, he planed carefully, for he had in insulated storage container both egg and sperm, he hope to bread horses that could handle the hillier north. * Craftsmaster: Pol Nietro (Head zoologist), Bay Harkenon (Head microbiologist), Kitti Ping Yung (Head bio-geneticist). First Interval / Second Pass * Craftsmaster: Second Interval / Third Pass * Craftsmaster: Sixth Pass Seamen from the ship Windtoss out of Igen Sea Hold brought a curious beast they had discovered to the Beastcrafthall at Keroon for identification. The disease that the large spotted feline was carrying spread quickly through the beasthold, infecting runners that were later shipped to Southern Boll, Telgar, and the Gather at Ruatha. Four days later, the seamen brought the beast to the Gather at Ista, where it was destroyed. From those Holds the plague spread, unidentified and unchecked, until it decimated the Northern Continent. Without any clues on how to treat the disease, healers were instructed instead to proceed empirically, treating the symptoms as they appeared: headache, fever, chills, a dry cough, and heart palpitations. Quarantine was declared, and an effort was made to trace the exposed beasts that had been shipped from Keroon. Masterherder Sufur died during the epidemic. His duties were temporarily performed by Master Balfor. However, later Balfor refused the post of Masterherder. Some said he felt keenly responsible that Moreta had died helping his Hold. * Craftsmaster: Sufur, Balfor. Eighth Interval / Ninth Pass * Craftsmaster: Sograny, Ballora. ru:Цех Скотоводов Category:All Crafts Category:Beastcraft